lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 303
Report #303 Skillset: Starhymn Skill: None Org: Cantors Status: Completed Jan 2010 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 Problem: Starhymn is generally considered the weakest bardic spec. There are two reasons for this. One, Starhymn lacks offensive kick after its damage skills were downgraded. Two, while Starhymn is defensively capable (although not as capable as Aeromancy), its effects are spread thin compared to other guilds' defensive songs (compare Processional and StarLight to UndeadBlues and NecroBallad, for example). The thinly spread effects also exacerbate the fact that Starhymn has the fewest songs of all bard specs. An effective solution would both consolidate defensive skills and create new synergistic offensive options. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Add StarLight's effect to Processional. Change StarLight to give, at random, sensitivity, sun allergy, or vomiting (or some other offensive skill thematic to light). 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Add Processional's effect to StarLight. Change Processional to give, at random, paralysis, locked throat, or impatience (or some other offensive skill thematic to fear/anticipation). 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Add MercifulSanctus to LoveCanticle's effect. Change MercifulSanctus to a defense for the bard and her allies that provides a 50% chance for any mental affliction given to the bard/ally to also be given to the attacker (or some other offensive skill thematic to justice). Player Comments: ---on 1/20 @ 23:05 writes: I'm not a fan of combining LoveCanticle / MercifulSanctus (#3). ---on 1/27 @ 13:15 writes: Solution 2 seems far overpowered. You want two focus body cures and an impatience afflict all in one go? no, no, and no. Cantor needs some buffs but lets not forget the OP of near constant blackout spam from Cantors which has great group synergy. I can imagine Solution 1 -maybe- working ---on 1/28 @ 00:49 writes: No, not "all in one go". One at random, as written in the solution. Also, Cantors have only one blackout skill, which is targeted and costs three power; I'm not sure that constitutes group blackout spam. ---on 1/28 @ 01:42 writes: Romero, I think you misunderstood the suggestion. He's asking for a song that gives 1 affliction from a set of 3 every 10 seconds. Solution #2 would therefore give at random: paralysis, locked throat, OR impatience every 10 seconds. Likewise, PrincessFarewell (the blackout you describe) costs 3p per blast - as stated above! ---on 1/28 @ 01:42 writes: The above being said, I don't necessarily like any of these solutions because I do not feel they will address Starhymn as a whole. Crowding more passive afflictions into the weakest bard specialization will certainly make it more annoying in group combat, but it will not address the lack of synergy the skillset has as a whole. I think this should be tabled in favor of a true administration overhaul of Starhymn. Starhymn provides no real means in assisting a Cantor in killing an opponent. A lot of minor afflictions just will never cut it against someone who can cure. ---on 1/28 @ 01:44 writes: She, not he. ---on 1/28 @ 02:02 writes: While a special look at Starhymn is certainly something some Cantors are looking for, that might very well be impossible, especially given the issues that are likely to arise from the new guild additions. Instead, we are hoping to address Starhymn's (many) issues piecewise, which should be possible if we are careful. However, that said, I didn't feel it was appropriate to put a substantial offensive ability at the low stanza level; we are working on a suggestion for a kill condition for next month's report, pending the results of this month's report.